Introductions
by tfn-fanficfan
Summary: Following on directly from the end of The Force Awakens. Rey finally meets Luke Skywalker, but will she get what she expected? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does. And thankfully they didn't put mouse ears on the storm troopers...

He is here. I haven't found any physical proof of his existence but I know absolutely that he is on this island. It's as if something within me was awakened as soon as I saw the completed map. Even before Chewie and I left the Resistance base I knew I would find this place.

And now the sense of him grows ever stronger in my mind. Before I have crested the ridge I can feel him waiting for me. And as I finally conquer the last few steps my eyes validate my feelings.

His robes stir slightly as he turns to face me and it is all I can do to fumble in my bag for the lightsabre Maz Kanata insisted I take.

He lowers his hood and sharp blue eyes pierce my own dark orbs as I hold out the lightsabre, his lightsabre.

A moment seems to stretch out towards infinity as the force builds up around us. I can feel him reach out and brush against my mind, like the sunset breeze on Jakku it is soft and gentle, but within it lays the potential, or even the promise, of something infinitely greater. More powerful even than the howling sandstorm of rage that was Kylo Ren.

Suddenly, the touch on my mind is gone. Even the feeling I had of him disappears and the only proof of his existence is what I can see with my eyes.

"You should not have come here," he says as he flicks his hood back over his head and turns back to the vista before him.

My outstretched arm falls limply to my side as his dismissal registers in my brain.

"Excuse me!" After everything we risked, everything we sacrificed, this is what we have found?

"I said…"

"I heard what you said," I cut across him with a hiss. "How dare you? How dare you belittle everything I've gone through, everything the galaxy has gone through, trying to find you?"

"The galaxy doesn't need Jedi anymore; it's better off without me in it."

"And why are you the only one who gets a say in that?" I ask, not bothering to hide the derision in my voice. "Shouldn't the rest of the galaxy have a chance to decide if they want the Jedi back? Shouldn't your friends and family get to decide if they want to have you in their lives? Don't they at least deserve to know why you left?"

"They don't understand…"

"Of course they don't understand!" I exploded at the old man. "They don't understand because you never made an effort to explain it to them.

When he speaks again his voice strains with forced calm, "you are speaking of things which are beyond your comprehension."

"Oh I comprehend plenty," I shoot back. I know I'm probably pushing too hard but I no longer care for his condescension and thinly veiled cowardice. "I understand that you were supposed to be the shining new hope of a dark galaxy. I understand that you were supposed to help the Republic usher in an age of peace and prosperity, an age protected by a new order of Jedi. I understand that one of your apprentices, the only child of your sister and your best friend, turned to dark side and murdered all the other Jedi children. I understand that you felt like you had been betrayed, that you didn't know what to do next. What I don't understand is why you felt the need to run away like a coward and let the rest of the galaxy suffer for your failure!"

I've finally gone too far. My sense of him in the force flares back into my mind and a tidal wave of power flows over me, locking my muscles into place. He finally turns back to face me and his eyes blaze with barely restrained fury.

His force presence batters down the rudimentary shield that held Kylo Ren at bay and I can feel him diving into my memories. It takes only moments for him to scan the surface of my life. Glimpses of memories flash through my mind. Scavenging on Jakku, struggling to eke out an existence there; flooring Finn with my staff; meeting Chewbacca; Han Solo offering me a job; Maz trying to give me the lightsabre; escaping from the First Order; duelling Kylo Ren.

He pushes harder, looking for more, but I am sick of people trying to get into my head. Kylo Ren and his interrogation droids were bad enough, but this man is supposed to be a Jedi. He's supposed to be better than this.

I push back against his probe. It's like trying to hold back the heat of the midday sun but I grit my teeth and redouble my efforts.

 _This is my head! And you are no longer welcome in it!_

My hand clenches around the lightsabre as a wordless yell escapes my throat.

And just like that I can see into his mind.

I see him growing up in the desert; a starfighter exploding under his lasers; an old man with lightning pouring from his hands; small children wearing robes of brown and cream, each levitating a small stone; fire, smoke and the stench of death; leaving a small child with a young family; snapshots of an old temple.

All of a sudden his walls snap back into place and I stagger backwards.

"That was me!" I gasp, slumping to my knees as I try to make process everything I just saw. "The little girl in your memories, she's me…" I'm still putting all the pieces together, but one thing stands out like a lightsabre in the darkness, "you knew, you knew from before I even set foot on this planet."

Fresh determination surges through my body and I force myself back to my feet. "My name… What is my name?"

When he makes no move to answer my temper flares higher than ever.

"TELL ME WHO I AM!" I scream, blue blade thrumming to life in my hand, seemingly of its own volition.

The last echoes fade away into a heavy, oppressive silence before the old man seems to sag in on himself with a sigh.

"You are a Jedi," he finally answers. "Daughter of Han and Leia, sister of Ben. You are Kinarey Solo, come to make an old man face his mistakes and return to the galaxy."


End file.
